


Asking For A Date

by Bronzeflower



Category: Finishing School - Gail Carriger
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asking out someone, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Sophronia finally asks Soap out





	Asking For A Date

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy!

“Sophronia. It’s very strange to see you at a loss for once.” Dimity said.

“I know, but usually things don’t have,” Sophronia paused for a moment, frowning, “...feelings involved.”

“I’m sure you’ll come up with something. You always do.”

“Yes, but I must as for some advice of sorts.”

“It’s difficult to give advice in matters of the heart. However, I would say that the best thing you should do is go for it.”

“Really?” Sophronia asked, a little shocked that her best friend would advise something so bold, as she was a very subdued individual.

“Yes, really.” Dimity confirmed. “You two get along absolutely splendidly. The trust you have for each other is nothing like I’ve ever seen. He’s also clearly head-over-heels for you. And, as out of character as it is for me to say, I would advise telling him you want to date him directly.”

“That does sound rather out of character for you.”

“Yes, well, he does seem like the kind of person who would appreciate a direct approach.”

“Alright. I’ll go and tell him now.” Sophronia began to make her way to leave the room.

“Wait! Whoever said you needed to do it now?”

“No one, but when else am I going to do it?” With that, Sophronia left in search of a certain boy.

As she failed to successfully find him, she began to lose her original determination.

She did run into a one Felix Mersey.

“Oh, Ria. How wonderful it is to see you again.”

“You saw me yesterday, Felix. No need to be dramatic.” Sophronia said. “Anyway, have you seen Soap? I know you two argue frequently enough for you to have an idea of where he would be.”

Felix at least had the decency to look embarrassed and pointed in some direction.

“Thank you. Sophronia went off in that direction and soon found Soap.

“Hello, Soap. I have something to ask you.”

“What is it?”

Sophronia stayed silent for a moment, trying to find the words for what she wanted to say.

“Will…” Sophronia began. “Will you go on a date with me? This Saturday, perhaps?”

“Of course!” Soap immediately said. “I would love to!”

Sophronia grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i really loved this series, and so I wanted to write something for it


End file.
